


In which Eastonia projects onto Mrs. Chase

by Eastonia



Series: East and Fin's Percy Jackson Headcanons [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A+ Parenting, Character Analysis, From a parent to a child, Gen, Headcanon, I went more serious, Sort of? - Freeform, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Worldbuilding, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia
Summary: Well... that title sounded... wrong.(Or, in which I mused about why Annabeth's view of and the presentation of Mrs. Chase differed so greatly. And why Mrs. Chase's upbringing might have been a huge factor in it.)





	In which Eastonia projects onto Mrs. Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfinityIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/gifts).



> Quick disclaimer, this headcanon is mainly me flailing at Fin. Also this headcanon was heavily based on my experiences growing up. My experiences (as my friends love to remind me) are probably not the norm.

  * Mrs Chase is described as “a pretty Asian woman” in the Titan’s Curse.
  * Also her behaviour towards Annabeth doesn’t remind me of a evil step-mum that wants to get rid of a step-daughter. You know what it reminds me of? A parent telling you so stop playing and grow up.
  * Why are the above two points important?
  * I think that:- 
    * 1) Mrs Chase is actually Mist-immune.
    * 2) She was told repeatedly to stop making up stories as she grew up.
    * (Why is the Asian thing relevant here? Well, there is an increased drive towards academic success. Towards the sciences, away from the arts. Creativity is encouraged, but too much of an interest will get you questions about your future choice of career and possibly how lucrative it could be).
  * Here’s where the projecting begins. 
    * Mrs Chase could see through the Mist at a young age. But when she continued to insist on seeing the monsters as she grew older, her parents cracked down.
    * “There is no such thing.” They’d tell her.
    * “Stop daydreaming and focus on the real world.” They’d say.
    * “If you want to be successful in life you cannot think this way.”
    * She was 6 years old.
  * The thing is she did continue to see through the Mist. So she tried to make the best of it. 
    * She wrote poems. Little stanzas about the monsters out in the world that no one else seems to see.
    * “Tell me which poet ever could live comfortably? Look at your maths grade! Become an accountant – unless you just want to sit around at home all day as a _housewife_.”
    * She stopped.
  * Eventually she convinced herself that she didn’t see the monsters at all. 
    * That is a lie, she never stopped seeing them. She just managed to glance through them and convince herself that they were never there.
  * Years later she meets Frederick Chase – and his daughter starts talking about the monsters she used to see.
  * She needs to make Annabeth _understand_. There is no such thing as monsters. There is no excuse for the destruction. Her mother left her with Frederick and Mrs. Chase loves him for accepting the responsibility of being a single father.
  * But Annabeth needs to _grow up_. 
    * Like she had to grow up.
  * In the summer of 2005 Fredrick Chase gets a call. And finally, _finally_ he tells Mrs. Chase everything. 
    * _The monsters were real._
    * _She wasn’t crazy._
    * And _oh no, she became her parents didn’t she?_




End file.
